


You Fuckin Open it, Firecrotch

by cryme_anocean



Series: All the Things He is and isn't [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Lip's kinda being a jerk, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t gasp. His jaw doesn’t drop. His heart doesn’t speed up and even though he’s surprised, it doesn’t show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fuckin Open it, Firecrotch

When Ian graduates from the Oliver-Harvey College, Mickey is so proud that he actually asks Ian to marry him. Ian had no idea it was coming and really, he’d never expected to get married. He figured he’d always be Mickey’s boyfriend or they would just be nothing at all. It’s the night after graduation and Ian is cooking dinner because he doesn’t really know what the hell he’s supposed to do with a Banking and Finance degree. Mickey comes home around the time he’s putting his food on his plate. Mickey shoves a box in his face and then sits down, shoveling the food into his mouth. He stares at the box for a long time, unsure of what to do with it.

 

Mickey finally looks up at him and notices he hasn’t opened it, “You fuckin open it, Firecrotch.”

 

So Ian does and he doesn’t gasp. His jaw doesn’t drop. His heart doesn’t speed up and even though he’s surprised, it doesn’t show. He looks down at where Mickey is sitting with his eyebrow raised as if daring him to say no. “You good with the courthouse?”

 

“I hate weddings.” Ian says and Mickey snorts in agreement.

 

“Courthouse it is.”

-

Mandy, Mickey, and Ian head over to the Gallaghers for dinner. Mandy hasn’t seen[ the ring](http://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/mens-two-roads-ring/mens-sterling-silver-ring/cty4) yet—she doesn’t know yet. Fiona had been bugging them to come over anyway so they thought this was a good way to break the news. And by them, he meant Ian.

 

“We got somethin to tell you guys.” Mickey blurts in the middle of Fiona bringing the plates of spaghetti over to everyone. Ian raises his eyebrows because he hadn’t expected it like this.

 

“What, did you knock someone else up?” Lip asks because it was only a month ago that Svetlana left with Yevgeny and it’s still a sore subject.

 

“Fuck you. No, I didn’t.”

 

“You’re going back to school?” Debbie tries and Mickey huffs because construction has been going really well.

 

“Not that either. Ian-”

 

“We’re getting married.” Ian interrupts because _seriously just fucking say it, Mickey_.

 

“Yeah, that.”  


No one moves. No one speaks. No one gasps, no one’s jaws drop, and no one makes any indication they’re going to congratulate them. Mickey wets his lips. Ian doesn’t look fazed.

 

“Can I see the ring?” Carl asks suddenly, looking at _Mickey_.

 

“Uh…?” He looks over at Ian.

 

“Carl, sometimes there isn’t a ring.” Debbie scolds, slapping him over the head.

 

Ian smiles and fishes the ring out of his pocket. “There’s a ring.”

 

“Wait-” Fiona starts but she’s interrupted by Mandy.

 

“Hold on, is it your ring, Ian?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“So, like, my brother proposed to you?” Mandy asks, holding her hand out for the ring.

 

“Whatever. Mickey Milkovich is the last person—literally, the _last_ person—I would expect to propose to anyone.” Lip puts in and Mickey flips him off.

 

“No one fucking proposed.”

 

“He really kinda didn’t. It was more like… here’s your ring Ian hope you’re okay with going to the courthouse.”

 

Liam snorts because Ian’s impression of Mickey was really probably only funny to him. Mickey shrugs. There’s no shame in that. “Not like he was gonna say no.”

 

“Weeellll,”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Gallagher.” And Mickey forgot that they’re _all_ Gallaghers but at least Ian knew he was talking to him.

-

About a week later, Ian comes home with a box of his own. He had been out at the bank finalizing his job when he thought of the money he had in that secret bank account. He pulls out everything in it and then heads to the jewelers. There’s only one [ring ](http://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/crosshatch-band/mens-14k-white-gold-ring/hvbxx)he finds that stands out. He buys it impulsively because Mickey needs a ring as well.

 

Mickey is sitting on the couch with a tub of ice-cream in his lap and Ian remembers that he was supposed to make dinner. “Shit, hey Mick.” He makes his way over to him.

 

Mickey snorts and looks up at him, “The fuck have you been, Gallagher?”

 

Ian smiles and hands him the box. “For you.”

 

“Well no shit.” Ian just snorts and waits with bated breath as Mickey opens it. “I was pretty fuckin sure we already had this conversation and you said yes.”

 

“No, no, you need a ring too.” He sits next to him and takes it out of the box, sliding it onto Mickey’s finger. “Fits perfectly.” He’s proud of himself for remembering.

 

“Whatever. We can go to the courthouse tomorrow then? This is what you had to wait for?”

 

“Well, yeah. I don’t want anyone thinking you’re single.”

 

“Right because I get hit on _so_ often.”

 

“You never know. I think you’re pretty damn attractive so maybe someone else will too.”

 

“Yeah and you’re also fuckin retarded so probably not.”

 

“I prefer it that way anyway. I don’t want anyone else wanting you.”

 

“You say the gayest shit sometimes, I swear.”

 

Ian shrugs, “Love you. I’m gonna go make dinner now.”

 

“Yeah please. ‘M fuckin starving.”

 

“No you’re not you drama queen.”

 

“Fuck off, you don’t understand.”

 

“I got the job, by the way.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup. You’re officially marrying a banker.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing… pridvoo.”

 

“The fuck did you just say? Use your big boy words, Mick.”

 

“Said I’m proud of you, dammit!”

 

“Aweeeee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos are always appreciated. As always, I'm on tumblr at anoldmarried couple. Check me out.


End file.
